


HoDT - Function

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: Dooku and Obi-wan take a moment to breath as they are being hunted by Deathwatch.
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Kudos: 18





	HoDT - Function

**117**

**Function**

“I do not think that device works in the manner in which you're hoping, Count,” commented nonchalantly Obi-wan Kenobi as he stood watch while said elder nobleman fiddled with a piece of tech that fit in the palm of his hand. They had been running from a common enemy that wanted them both dead, the only reason why either of them had yet to kill the other, though Obi-wan sometimes wondered if Dooku couldn't bring himself to do the deed. He certainly had plenty of opportunities to end his glorious career with the Jedi.

“Of course it does not function in that way, that is why I am _trying_ to modify it so it _would._ ” There was a colorful curse and an angry, frustrated growl quite unbecoming of the regal Separatist leader when the device decided to not cooperate with him and zap him with a painful bolt of electricity. Obi-wan was certain Dooku would have destroyed the device in his temper had the man still been capable of drawing upon the Force.

Dooku nursed his tingling fingers and tossed the device to the side before leaning back against the tree trunk they had taken shelter under for the night. “Bah. Useless piece of junk. If I had the proper tools I could rig the blasted thing to send out a false signal to lure Viszla and his cronies into an ambush.”

“Then we'll have to make do with what we have.” Kenobi walked over and sat down across from the former Jedi Master and leaned up against another tree.

“And what would that be exactly, Master Kenobi?” Dooku scathingly replied and gestured above them to a long, lanky reptile hanging lazily on a branch above them before continuing with his diatribe. “We're stuck on a planet with native fauna that blocks the Force, our lightsabers are in the hands of terrorists, and we have no way off this blasted rock.”

“We have our wits and training,” replied the Jedi Master calmly. “Or has becoming old made you forget?”

Dooku glared daggers at the padawan of his padawan. “If I did not feel that my chances of survival would be greater with you, I would kill you right now.”

“Then I guess I will have to make sure that your continued survival cannot be achieved without me.” Obi-wan then ignored the Count in favor of scanning the jungle forest around them, searching for any threats lurking behind the thick foliage. The sounds of the jungle were all around them, insects buzzing and nocturnal birds cawing. In the distance was the occasional howl from a vornskyr hound, something they both were familiar with and an encounter which Obi-wan was still smarting from. Subconsciously he rubbed at his leg where the numbing poison of the predator's tail barbs had hit him and leaving him with a leg that was half asleep.

“What I would give to have the Force at my command again,” commented the Count, his own dark eyes warily watching the forest as well. “Of all the planets to be dragged to and hunted by a psychopathic Mandalorian, he had to choose Myrkr.”

“Well, he could have chosen worse.”

Dooku gave Kenobi a skeptical glance. “What could possibly be worse than this wretched hell hole?”

“We could be freezing our arses off on Hoth or be the main course for a tribe of ursals on Endor.” Obi-wan smiled lightly at the mild glare he received. The elderly leader pulled his cloak around himself with a defeated huff and closed his eyes to get some sleep.


End file.
